Field
The present disclosure generally relates to color display of a thermal image, and in particular to using different display lookup tables depending on temperatures in a scene.
Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled infrared imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays (FPAs), is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented infrared (IR) cameras capable of quality thermal imaging. Such thermal imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long-wave imaging to high-value instruments, such as aerospace, military, or large-scale commercial applications. Mass-produced IR cameras may have different design requirements than complex military or industrial systems. New approaches to provide effective thermal image display with limited camera resources may be beneficial.